kittygumdropsfilmfranchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Strombolina City
Strombolina City is a city in Georgia. It formerly houses those who are incredibly stupid. Its basic design is supposed to assist those who are stupid, and it is run by those who were formerly stupid, one of the only good people to run the city is Edna Allan Poe herself. History Strombolina City was once called Capital City. It was founded in 1798 by a mix of unpopular politicians, unsuccessful scientists, pirates, and school teachers. They created the city to be a home for those who have nowhere else to go. They made a decent civilization, except for one problem. They forgot to make schools. Eventually, the average IQ of the residents of Capital City was 2, and they renamed the place Stupid City: "The Stupidest City Ever". The government tried to put schools in place, but the morons in town blew them up by mistake. The government gave up, and donated ten millions dollars and one thousand workers to help the city work with stupid people. Eventually in 1862 everything changed, the average IQ of the residents of Stupid City was 100, and they renamed the city Strombolina City: "There is no place like home". The government tried to put schools in place, but Edna Ron created the district and recruited her younger sister to become superintendent. Then the government got orange horse carriages to take the kids to school. In 1906, The government soon gave up on that idea, and replaced the carriages with more advanced buses. This is also when the city first got a mayor. Also during this time period, it looked exactly like Fresno, CA at the time. In 1908, public transportation services were suddenly appearing like weeds in the city. In 1911, the first restaurants and first shops opened in the city. At this time the mayor got his first assistant. In 1925, the mayor developed a protocol to survive the great depression. In 1932, Edna Allan Poe's great great great great great grandfather then became Mayor of the city. School buses at this time were provided by the Strombolina City County Metropolitan Transportation Authority under the Strombolina City Student Metropolitan Transportation Authority division (that went defunct in 1999 to be replaced by First Student. In 1945, SCUSD (Strombolina City Unified School District) introduced a transportation fleet of more better school buses, that in early 1980 were phased out with even more better and bulkier buses. In 1953, public bus services also were suddenly appearing like weeds in the city. This was also when SCCMTA (Strombolina City County Metropolitan Transportation Authority), was renamed to SCPTA (Strombolina City Public Transportation Authority) an agency that operates public transportation everywhere in the city. In 1965, prior to the birth of Edna Allan Poe, the mayor was replaced by Carlos Pizarro's great great great grandfather. This is when the city started to gain popularity. In 1973, Doctor Who then aired on televisions in the city. This is when The city was gaining modern technology (the first thing to arrive in the city that is considered technology were cell phones and computers). In 1979, Construction started on the Stale Bread Bridge. In 1985, Westover Islands, Odessa, Declancy Gorge, Newark, and the rest of Delaware became connected to the city after the first half of the Stale Bread Bridge was built (this first half was connected to the freeway that led to South Beach). In 1987, construction was started on the second half of the Stale Bread Bridge. In 1991, The Second half of the Stale Bread Bridge was finished, it connects to the major highway that led to the Pomeroy Mountain in Declancy Gorge. In 1993, The Stale Bread Bridge (being made of concrete instead of breadcrumbs), opened to the public as a suspended highway bridge. In 1995, LT1 Eyewitness news started filming live action in this city. In 1999, First Student replaces the Strombolina City Student Metropolitan Transportation Authority. In 2001, People from the west moved here during the September 11 Incident. In 2003, This city gained nomination for the best city of the USA. In 2005, the 75th Walmart opened in this city. In 2007, Alexander Hamilton Animation Studios opened its Headquarters on 125 Cleveland Blvd in the city. In 2009, Alexander Chevrolet became mayor of the city until 2015. In 2015, Carlos Pizarro became mayor of Strombolina City. In 2020, Edna Allan Poe will become the mayor's assistant. Strombolina City is now one of the most famous cities in the world, with a very large population to match it. It is now innuendo-friendly, and the hot-spot for all stars of the world. Economy Without Edna Alan Poe It is a pretty bad economy. Nobody leads the economy. With Edna Alan Poe It is a pretty good economy. Edna Allan Poe leads the economy mostly. Education Nobody learns anything without the mayor's command on the school district. Like I said, the schools was destroyed by morons, before a "sexy" assistant helped the mayor. Crime Even though Stupid City has one of the stupidest innhabitants in the world, the theifs are some of the smartest and fastest. They was trained by Mister Francis, the biggest b**** in the world. He may sound awsome here, but he did just sit on his ass and watch. They are smart and fast and can rob anyone, exept for The Mayor.